space_frontier_rbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Illumi
The Illumi are a faction in Space Frontier. Lore = Source: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195237210 = Their goals are noble, and while not loved, they are respected, no matter what the Illumi are resilient fighters who stick to their cause. After the arrival in the Cluster, the Terran Confederation, otherwise known as TC, tightened their grip on the colonists in a matter of weeks. No one was happy but few would do anything about it. Any opposition, even peaceful, against TC would either be killed, tortured, beaten, or imprisoned. But that didn’t stop everyone. A group of disgruntled colonists met covertly, every few days a week, but were careful to not become too suspicious. Overtime the Illumi gained assistance, and began a plan to break free of the TC, their view of being controlled by a large government reflected on being chains, to their ankles and wrists, being forced to work by the Terran Confederation. Soon, they put their plan into action and the revolution began. The Illumi’s leaders knew how to play their cards well, and after a long struggle, they had the upper hand, that is until Derept showed up. Derept, which had a surprising amount of supporters, well rested soldiers, and fresh resources, quickly got the upper hand over the Illumi and the dying TC. The Illumi panicked and soon their tactics became a lot more brutal. Much to the Illumi’s surprise, the people of the cluster began to resent them, and that was when the Illumi realized this war needed to end fast. They had to strike at the heart of the Cluster, where the remaining TC held refuge. This battle would be later known as the Battle of Defiance in honor of the DEFIANT, one of the colony ships that originally arrived in the cluster, which was destroyed in the battle along with the TC, half of Derept, and two-thirds of their own forces. The battle seemed to have opened the two sides to the horrors and death they had caused, which caused them both lower their weapons in an uneasy time of peace. They were a former shadow of themselves with such a large loss of their own life, and were worried knowing that when Derept started the war again they would have a clear advantage. The Illumi withdrew to the bottom of the cluster called the Unknown and built a small city on a planet on the edge they Illustratio. The Illumi soon became aware of the Guard, a faction dedicated to protecting the innocent, which they grew to respect.The Illumi have remained unusually quiet for the past months occasionally having a skirmish with the Derept but not really interacting with the rest of the cluster. Although on some occasions, the Illumi have sent operatives to spy on and learn about the other factions from afar. The Derept, at one time, accused the Illumi of attempting cyber warfare on them, which the Illumi mysteriously didn't fully deny, and the Derept have captured Illumi operatives and accused them of espionage, but are usually forced to give them back once the Guard intervened. The Illumi have now gone increasingly dark and everyone knows they must have made an important discovery, or plan, of some sort, but for now they remain in the shadows dreaming of a better cluster. Information The Illumi Category:Faction